


GarageBand

by XxXhades



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Crossover, M/M, References to Drugs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXhades/pseuds/XxXhades
Summary: Tony llevaba de la mano a Charles para que no se separaran entre la muchedumbre de adolescentes pasados en alcohol y droga que saltaban, gritaban, y desprendían hormonas.cherik || StonyAu || sin poderes
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	GarageBand

«Borra esa imagen de tu mente.» Se repetía el de ojos azules. Sin hacer ningún ruido, como un gato callejero, escapó de aquella lúgubre habitación de departamento. La noche se cerraba sobre el ostentoso suburbio de la ciudad. Las luces de los moteles dejaban ciego a cualquier persona; las agudas voces de las prostitutas, que se colaban por las ventanas rotas, podían dejar sordo; y los bocinazos de los autos no paraban en ningún momento. Tanteó los billetes que le habían logrado extraer a aquel hombre y, silbando una canción, movía las llaves del coche al compás. Caminó por el desolado pasillo que se caía a pedazos. Ya no eran de un blanco inmaculado, como había sido un pasado muy lejano. No. Ahora las paredes dejaban ver partes con el ladrillo rojo, con las cucarachas entrando y saliendo de los recovecos más pequeños, y la salinidad y humedad trepando como enredadera por las paredes. Tocó el botón del ascensor, esperando sentado sobre la alfombra roja, que era lo único que se quedaba fiel a sus recuerdos. El pitido del ascensor le avisó que ya estaba abierto y esperando para él. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y entró. Sintió unas manos rodeando sus hombros, y una soncarrona sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. —Buenas noches Tony, ¿te doy un aventón? —Hizo girar las llaves del coche sobre su dedo anular.

—Pensé que nunca lo pedirás. —Ambos jóvenes soltaron una suave risita. Tony era lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo en aquel bloque de departamentos de mala muerte. Su madre, de había llevado la única gota de felicidad: su hermana Raven. Se habían criado prácticamente juntos, Tony, vivía dos pisos más arriba con su mejor amigo. El castaño era el único que sabía su pequeño y sucio secreto. —Hoy toca la banda de Stevie, ¿iras? —Cuestionó el moreno mientras se apoyaba en el espejo del ascensor y tanteaba sus bolsillos en busca de cigarrillos.

—Por eso estoy aquí. Era eso o quedarme en casa con…. — Solo con pensar su nombre ya eran malos recuerdos. Recuerdos dolorosos. Recuerdos que eran mejor olvidar. Tony simplemente asintió mientras encendía el cigarrillo. El pitido del ascensor sonó nuevamente, dando a entender que ya habían llegado a la recepción. Charles arregló un poco su remera y salió de aquel lúgubre lugar.

Busco con la mirada aquel auto rojo descapotable que había ganado Kurt hacía ya demasiado tiempo. Tony se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y con una mueca empezó a revisar en la guantera. —Oye viejo, —le llamó al momento en que había arrancado el auto. —¿Y los cigarros? También falta la coca.

—Pues seguramente se haya llevado la coca, seguro convidan los del concierto. —Asintió a la par que decía aquellas palabras. Hizo un breve repaso de que había hecho su padrastro durante todo el día, además de intentar violarlo, tomar cerveza o coger con alguna prostituta del bloque. —Y los cigarrillos están en mi mochila. —Deslizó su mano hacia los asientos de atrás y alcanzó una mochila de cuero negro, con el mismo logo sonriente y amarillo que su remera negra. La dejó sobre las piernas del castaño y, este, como si fuera suya, sacó dos cigarrillos; uno se lo entregó a Charles, mientras que el otro lo colocaba en sus labios. Tony, hizo un movimiento de cintura, y se acercó donde estaba el cigarro de Charles y encendió ambos en un movimiento intimo. Las manos de Tony cubrían la llama del cigarro, y, mientras esperaban que el semáforo cambiara a verde, escucharon el gritillo de unas jóvenes y los cuchicheos de los viejos. —Oye cariño, —dijo si apartar su mirada azulina del camino, y aún sosteniendo el cigarrillo con sus labios. —¿Me harías el favor de guiarme?

—Claro que si dulzura. —El castaño rió y con su voz cantarina, comenzó a guiarle.

[•••]

A los pocos instantes lograron ver un garaje lleno de gente, ambos jóvenes sonrieron al saber que se estaban acercando. Estacionaron el auto una cuadra antes, y caminaron hacia aquel garaje. Tony llevaba de la mano a Charles para que no se separaran entre la muchedumbre de adolescentes pasados en alcohol y droga que saltaban, gritaban, y desprendían hormonas. Cuando lograron atravesar toda la muchedumbre de personas, quemando con las cenizas de los cigarrillos o empujando, se dirigieron directo hacia la parte del patio trasero, donde más se concentraba el sonido de la música.

— _If I go crazy, then will you still call me Superman?_ —La voz del joven sobre el escenario era magnífica. Grave, dulce, con sentimiento. Los sonidos eran apabullantes, tan fuertes entre el oleaje de adolescentes que empujaban, tan perfecto para momentos donde no se necesitaba pensar. — _If I'm alive and well,_ —el rubio bajo unos tonos mientras cantaba la canción con tanto esmero. — _Will you be there and holding my hand?_ —El cantante hizo una breve pausa, como si buscara algo en la multitud, y se dio cuneta que lo había encontrado cuando se agachó considerablente hasta donde estaba, tomó la mano del joven a su lado y lo subió a su lado para enroscar su brazo a en la cintura del Tony y terminar la frase.— _I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might Kryptonite._

A Charles le pareció lindo que el rubio hiciera eso para marcar territorio en su chico. Los gritos eufóricos de los adolescentes no se hicieron esperar al sentir las hormonas de los dos entremezclarse como si fueran uno. Simpre quiso ser como Tony, encontrar un buen chico que lo presumiera es como solo Steve sabía hacer. Se perdió en la canción, saltando y bailando entre manos que rozaban su cuerpo, hasta que una dulce y magnética voz a su lado le susurró en el oído: —¿Cerveza? —Charles aspiró el olor medio metálico y atrayente del otro. Prestó atención al extraño acento del rubio, quizá ruso, ¿o era aleman? El castaño aceptó la botella y asintió mientras dejaba que la música fluyera entre ambos. Sintió las posesivas manos del otro recorrer su cuerpo y no le importó mucho cuando los labios del más alto comenzaron a devorar su boca. Charles se refregó un poco contra el rubio y rio divertido al sentir el jadeo. Los finos dedos del castaño de perdían en el cabello rubio del más alto. Los besos comenzaban a bajar por el cuello, seguían por los hombros y volvían, dejando un camino húmedo.

Charles se humedeció los labios al sentir como los besos del contrario bajaban y subían, y es que aún presa bajo los efectos del alcohol, los instintos eran los que predominaban. El extraño le tomó por su cintura, acercándolo aún más. Dejando que el espacio entre ellos fuera nulo. Los ojos azules de Charles, se fueron cerrando de a poco dejando que sus demás sentidos se amplificaran. No fue un suave rose de labios, era una guerra de lenguas. Cada una batallando por la supremacía. Los dedos de más alto revoloteaban sobre la poca piel desnuda, mientras que Charles tironeaba suavemente, y perdido en el éxtasis que un simple beso podía crear, los cortos cabellos de la nuca. Si, las sensaciones hasta aquel momento eran alucinantes para Charles. Quien hubiera predicho que un simple beso podría poner su mente en blanco. El castaño deslizó sus manos por el torso y sus manos hábiles se colaron por debajo de la remera del rubio. Deslizó sus dedos por los pectorales, arañando suavemente, dejandole pequeñas corrientes eléctricas en todo el cuero. Soltó un suave gemido, implorando más. La vergüenza había sido olvidada desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, ya que ni el alcohol le impediría seguir el ritmo voraz que marcaba su acompañante. Charles sentía que ese era uno de los mejores besos del mundo: voraz y cargado de sentimiento.

Cuando el beso terminó y Charles pudo volver a sentir su lengua, el extraño le tomó la mano y se lo llevó hacia un lugar menos concurrido. Salieron de la muchedumbre para terminar en uno los costados de la casa. El rubio le había sacado su remera negra y había comenzado a pasar sus manos por el torso desnudo del castaño. Sentía los halagos en forma de susurros que le calentaban más y le hacían gemir más alto. Charles enrosco sus piernas en las caderas del más alto, esperando que el rose de la ropa desapareciera: y así lo hizo. Sin dejar de besarse en ningún momento, sintió como las manos de más alto bajaban sus pantalones y comenzaban a hacer estragos en su entrada.

Sus dedos eran largos, llegaban profundo. Muy profundo. Pero no lo suficiente. —Oye, extraño. —Logró decir mientras el más alto estaba distraído dejando marcas por toda su piel. Charles sintió que el rubio gruñó ser desconcertado de su tarea. —Ponlo dentro. —Susurro seductor, mientras se relamía los labios y se aferraba más al cuello del rubio. Gimió cuando su espalda tocó la fría pared de la casa.

—Dime Erik, —gimió el rubio bajándose sus propios pantalones y dejando latente su propia erección. Se colocó el condón y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya tenía su erección en la entrada dilatada del pequeño. —¿Como te llamas pequeño?

—Charles, —logró decir en un gemido de anticipación y anhelo.

El vaivén era un constante desenfreno intoxicado en un aroma dulzón con toques metálicos. Las firmes manos se ajustaban fuertemente a la cadera del joven marcando el ritmo, sin importar las marcas. Sus caderas iban de arriba hacia abajo. Su espalda estaba contra la lisa pared, dejando que el frío le devolviera un poco de cordura. El pantalón de jean no fue a parar muy lejos, quizá ni siquiera habían salido de sus las largas y blancas piernas. Cuando se quizo dar cuenta el balanceo de caderas se detuvo. Gruño por sentir la falta del miembro en su tracero, y en respuesta sólo escuchó (sintió) una risa ahogada en su cuello.

Con toda la delicadeza que sus toscas manos le permitían, bajo a Charles hacia el césped, donde había ido a parar su remera y saco del rubio, haciendo de un colchón improvisado. Le acomodó sobre el suelo, y una vez el nuevo beso que habían comenzado terminó con una suave mordida al labio del rubio. El nuevo vaivén de caderas comenzó. Los gemidos se camuflaban con el chapoteo indecoroso que ambos hacían; los nombres gemidos en los labios del otro eran opacados por las canciones de la banda que no había notado sus ausencias del resto del público y por lo eufóricos gritos de adolescentes drogados o alcoholizados. El vaivén se volvió más frenético, al igual que los ruidos de los fluidos –y muy probablemente de los gemidos. Los ojos de ambos se pusieron en blanco, y sus cerebros dejaron de procesar la correcta información.

**[•••]**

Cuando las canciones finalizaron, toda la banda se retiró hacia dentro de la casa. En la sala, Tony, se sentó sobre las piernas de su novio, quien estaba sentado en el suelo frente a una mesita de madera. Entre los labios gruesos de sobre quien estaba sentado, estaba el tercer cigarrillo que compartían. Su brazo derecho estaba enredado al rededor del cuello del rubio; mientras que en su mano izquierda estaba en la cuarta botella de whisky caro que bebía. —Oye Stevie, cariño, —llamó su atención, liberando un poco de sus feromonas, —¿de quien es esta lujosa casa?

—No lo se, —dijo achicándose de hombros. Le sacó la botella de las manos al castaño, mientras que este le sacaba el cigarro de la boca. Antes de que fumara el cigarrillo, beso los labios de Steve. Cuando el beso finalizó, el rubio empezó a besar el cuello pálido del contrario, dejando un rastro de saliva y moretones en todo su cuello. —Es de un primo lejano de Nat, creo. Algo así digieren, pero estaba concentrado pensándote. —Dijo entre cada beso.


End file.
